Nemesis
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: All it took was for someone else to have a real lucky day and yours would go all to hell. First chapter co-written with RadiantRedWrath. M for a reason.
1. What the fuck are you doing here?

**Never really written lemon before. Which is a lie of course. XD. Never put any of it up. So here's one that I thought was really needed after seeing this particular drawing by an artist. So I got Red to help me out. Now we both are new to this so please (pulls out an AK47) be nice. Ah and thanks DarkestVampire.**

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon…neither does RadiantRedWrath. Yes this is co-written with her and we hope you like it. If not…then pointers are welcome, flames shall be used to prepare popcorn. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Nemesis**

She slipped the key into the lock, naturally wary enough to take a cautious glance over her shoulder as she did. The corridor was empty as expected but in Roanapur it always paid to be cautious because all it took was for someone else to have a real lucky day and yours would go all to hell.

The locks turned with a clunk and she pushed open the door, hinges creaking in protest as it swung wide. Groping in the darkness, her fingers searched for the light switch. The bulb flickered to life illuminating the debris scattered carelessly across the hardwood floor.

She reacted in an instant, her hands reaching for her cutlass on instinct, but stopped short; a familiar metallic click being all the warning she needed to know that her day had just become real shitty. Raising her eyes she found her own amber hue reflected back at her from arctic blue ones that came buried in the last face she would have expected or wanted to find in her apartment at this time...or at any damn time.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The maid, though she didn't really look much like one right then, didn't answer. Instead she just stared right through the gunslinger with those expressionless dead eyes. From the state of the apartment it looked as though she had been looking for something, what that something was exactly Revy couldn't imagine. She had left it untidy, sure, but it hadn't been in this state. The bloodhound had practically torn the place apart.

Trying to ignore the slight tremor in her hand, the one she refused to acknowledge as trepidation, the red head took a drag on the cigarette she lit outside, pulling it from between her lips.

"Hey bitch, don't ignore me..."

Before Revy could utter another word Roberta surged forward with an almost inhuman speed. She closed the gap between them, the redhead unconsciously giving in to the urge to try and back away, startled like a rabbit caught in the lights.

Roberta stopped her; seized her wrist hard enough to shake the cigarette loose from her fingers, the other hand going up to tangle roughly in the red strands with a sharp yank. She leant in close, so close their noses almost touched and Revy could smell the whiskey on her breath.

"Want to find out who's the bigger bitch?"

Releasing Revy's wrist Roberta drove her now free hand into the gunslingers solar plexus, making her curl forwards gasping for breath, nerve endings protesting as if she'd been shocked. Manhandling her, the older woman forced her upright, stretching her arms up, high above her head. Still stunned from the blow Revy was oblivious to the warning her brain was screaming at her and by the time she realized that maybe she should struggle it was too late. A small metallic whirring hitting her ears like a death knell. It was already too late.

Roberta took a step back to admire her handiwork, surveying her with a cruel smile that was all teeth and made Revy's blood run cold, despite the white hot rage coursing through her veins.

Something about this psycho got under her skin in a way that nobody else ever had. And now she was at her mercy; handcuffed and hung like a piece of meat. If having her territory invaded wasn't enough to leave her pissed then being told she wasn't a threat made sure of it.

"Let me the fuck down!" Revy demanded, tugging on her wrists.

"Why? With your past employment I'm sure you are no stranger to such positions."

"Fuck you."

"Hmm…such an offer this early in the game."

She closed the distance between them again, slower this time, more predatory as she stalks towards her captive. Revy struggled uselessly against the cuffs again, doing her best not to show her nervousness; she couldn't help it, she didn't like being trapped in such a way.

"You scared in there? Is the infamous Two Hands scared?" she reaches out, tightly grips her red hair and once again gives it a hard tug. Revy winces at the slight pain.

"I'm not scared. Just don't like being trapped... Especially not by a crazy fuck like you."

Roberta grinned at the redhead before yanking her head back hard. She reeled her fist back before slamming it back into Revy's gut, knocking the wind out of her once more. "You talk too much."

Revy choked, reflexively bringing her knees up and swallowed, trying not to throw up from the force of the blow.

"That's better," Roberta sneered as she trapped her jaw between her fingers in a painful; vice like grip while with her other hand she reached down to make quick work of Revy's belt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Revy managed to pant out, still recovering from the blow. She glared indignantly at her captor as the mood took an unexpected turn.

"What does it look like bitch?"

Slipping a finger into the loop of the faded denim shorts the ex-soldier tugged them down; once they passed over the curve of her hips they simply slid off, hitting the floor with the soft chink of metal on wood.

"Look like you've lost your damn mind."

"You aren't very observant..." With precision Roberta ran a finger up from Revy's panty clad crotch to the dip of her navel. Stroking lightly she touched the bruise she inflicted on the sun kissed skin with a feathery touch. "...or just too cocky," Roberta sneered before pressing at it hard enough to make the younger woman yelp.

Revy tried to swallow the sound and hissed through gritted teeth, not wanting to give the bloodhound the satisfaction. "You honestly telling me that you know what you are doing right now?"

"Yes I do..." She leant in, her breath blowing against her ear. "Honest".

Revy shivered, goose bumps rising on her flesh as the warm breath passed over her skin. With both hands Roberta tugged at the tank top, sliding it up, over her chest. "No bra? Why am I not surprised...?"

"You've given much thought to my underwear?"

"No...you just seem more like a street walker..." the Latina retorted as she ran a nail over the swell of the captive woman's breast; digging in just so hard as to sting, but not enough to break skin.

"I am not a fucking whore!" The redhead snarled, doing her best to use the rising anger to ignore how good the nails feel against the tender part of her skin and just how fucked up the situation was.

"You sure? Could've fooled anyone."

Roberta circled a nipple with a thumbnail before pinching roughly, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. She followed the movement by running her hands down the side of her chest and around to grip the red head at her shoulder blades before clawing her way down to the small of her back. Revy arched uncontrollably against the feel of nails down her spine, unable to pretend she didn't enjoy the sensation. She gave another struggle against the shackles on her wrist though this time less sincerely than before.

"Enjoying yourself?" Roberta chuckled as she dragged her hand back across Revy's stomach, muscles twitching beneath her fingertips as she left lines of red scratches in their wake. Dipping lower she slipped them beneath the soft fabric of the gunslinger's underwear, running her fingers lightly over her nub before applying a steady pressure.

Revy gasped as the older woman pressed her digits against her, surprised by how much wanted it. The raven haired woman leant in to nibble at her neck. "So what if I am?" She rolled her hips trying to increase the friction, leant her head back, tilting it to one side to allow for better access.

"Makes my job easier," Roberta grinned against her neck before biting lightly on her jaw.

Pushing her hand further into the panties Roberta ran two fingers through Revy's folds before using them to bear down on her clit again. With her free hand she drew a knife and pressed the cold steel tip against the soft flesh of Revy's breast, digging in slightly, offering the promise of pain.

"And what exactly is it you want to do?" Revy panted out, her eyelids fluttering for a moment. She became very aware of the cold metal biting into her skin but remained unflustered. "'Cause right now you seem like you are having a hard time deciding whether you want to fuck me or kill me."

Roberta seemed to pause for a second before she chuckled and dragged the tip of the blade down to Revy's navel and pressed slightly. "I've never fucked another woman before." Increasing the pressure behind her fingers she gave her clit a couple of hard strokes.

"Always a first time." Revy managed to force the words out through a half strangled groan. She wanted to move against the digits but was acutely aware that she couldn't because of the blade so precariously close to drawing blood.

"True..."

Roberta pulled back lifting her hand to run through the younger woman's pony tail, snapping the tie with a tug, letting red locks tumble loosely across her shoulders. With blade still in hand she pressed it against the pulse in Revy's neck, continued to play with the other, very nearly sliding a finger into her warmth. Instead she opted for teasing the entrance while the base of her palm ground against her clit.

Revy tilted her head back further, almost as a dare and groaned vaguely "Just an inch further..."

"And what makes you think you can order me around Two Hands?" Roberta challenged as she slipped her finger deeper just probing the entrance while continuing her ministrations. A sly grin broke across the bloodhound's face "Look at you. Already wet. It's been a while no?"

"Since someone figured out which buttons to hit...sure." Revy answered honestly as she wriggled her hips, trying to take back some control. "But judging by that grin...I'd say you're doing no better yourself." The truth flickered momentarily through her eyes eliciting an almost cruel, taunting laugh from the red head. "The young master not man enough for you yet?"

Roberta slid a single finger into her and curled it against the inner wall of her wet tunnel. Revy let out a mumbled curse, breath tripping.

"The young master is a kid…who thinks he's found true love," the maid snarled almost angry.

Leaning forward she ran the tip of her tongue across the redheads mouth. "You're short."

Ignoring the blade at her neck Revy craned forward, catching Roberta's bottom lip between her teeth biting down until she tasted blood; it brought the slightest of smirks to her lips.

The bloodhound didn't pull away. Running her tongue over the bite she leant in and kissed Revy full on the mouth, her tongue crashing against the red head's. Slipping out her finger she focused on her clit. Revy kissed back with equal ferocity, flexed her fingers uselessly with the urge to bury them in the long black tresses. She bucked her hips wildly, trying to build faster towards the rapidly building peak, tension coiling low in her belly.

Without warning Roberta pulled away taking her heat with her as she removed her hand from the panties in a slow caress. Revy almost groaned in disappointment.

The bloodhound observed Revy's expression with curiosity; the redhead watching her movements fixedly when she slipped the slick fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly. Took note of her almost desperate expression and a wicked grin spread across the older woman's features and she dropped to her knees, planting a soft kiss against the skin between her navel and her panties. Revy panted through her teeth, twitched as the soft lips brushed against her.

"What are you doing?"

Roberta grinned, her smile a little wilder as she met her eyes with a heated gaze.

"What does it look like?"

Sliding one hand up her thigh to grip her ass Roberta ran the fingertips of her free hand over the inside of the red head's thigh. Hooking them into the crotch of her panties she pulled them aside as she leant up and pressed a kiss to her most intimate parts, running her tongue over the slit teasingly.

"Son of a..." Revy cursed, her whole body jerking at the touch as it pushed her tantalizingly closer to the edge. She lifted one leg, hooking it over a shoulder, trying to give herself some balance as her legs began to wobble.

Roberta spread out her fingers and gripped her ass, letting her nails dig into the soft flesh as she repeated the teasing movements. She suckled slightly on her clit before pulling away to nibble at her inner thigh.

"Stop teasing and finish it." She growled out an order and ever used to playing the servant Roberta obeyed. Pushing forward, she slid her tongue into the gunslinger as she pulled her closer with the hand on her ass. Using her tongue to stir up her insides she pressed a thumb against her clit building a rhythm more urgent than before as she raked her nails down her ass to the back of her knee.

The change of pace was enough to make quick work of it and Revy soon felt her muscles clench and tighten as she tumbled over the edge. She ground her hips against the older woman's face, attempting to wring every last second of pleasure from the moment before her body went slack, dead weight hanging on her wrists while she twitched helplessly.

Roberta pressed light bites down her thighs before pushing away and standing to her full height. Wrapping her hand in the red hair she pulled her head to one side and leant in to kiss the shorter woman hard.

Revy gave a small gasp as she tugged her hair, groaned against the soft lips when she crushed them to hers, wished for all the world that her hands were free. When the kiss broke Revy licked her lips slowly, biting the bottom one in thought.

"What is it? Didn't like it?" Roberta asked as she twisted her lips into a grin and ran her fingers through her bangs, pulling them away from her face.

The red headed captive chuckled lightly at the other woman's question.

"Insecurity doesn't suit you," she purred offering her an almost dopey smile. "Just trying to figure out why you came here of all places?"

Roberta sighed and twisted the knife in her hand "To get rid of competition? Or something."

"And this happened instead?" Revy couldn't help but be amused.

"It's been a while...and I could still kill you." Roberta pointed out as she sat herself down on the bed, slipping the knife back into its cover.

"You could," Revy agreed, "buuuuuut I don't think that you are going to."

"And why's that?"

"You would have done it already."

"The only other competition...with you gone life would be boring." Roberta chuckled lightly

"Playing maid not quite cutting it for ya anymore?"

"Just a cover...doesn't mean I take the job lightly."

"Doesn't matter how seriously you take it...that kinda dull shit just doesn't work for people like us."

"True..."a moment of silent understanding hung between them. "So how are you 'hanging' in there?" Roberta joked.

"It's starting get a little uncomfortable."

"I don't have the keys."

Revy glanced up at the cuffs "these are mine right?...Top drawer."

"Oh I know where they are," a grin stretched across her face "...but I don't have them."

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"It seems like a good idea. Yes."

"Please tell me you are joking?" Roberta didn't answer her pleas, all amusement draining out of the red head. "You're shitting me right?"

Standing Roberta took a moment to stretch her muscles before gliding over to her. Lifting her chin to meet her gaze with two fingers she leant in and pressed a lingering kiss to the redhead's mouth before pulling away.

"Well this was fun; we should do this again sometime." Smirking she patted Revy's cheek lightly ''Hang' in there princess."

She turned to head out of the door, giving her a backhanded wave before slamming it shut behind her.

"Hey! Bitch! Get back here! ... . Please?" Revy waited but there was nothing but silence. She struggled uselessly against the cuffs, cursing that she actually shelled out the money for good quality ones. She gave up and stared at the door desperately.

"Aww fuck!"

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Okay reviews appreciated. Ta for now.**


	2. Violet makes for some classy vengeance

**Dun dun dun…after reading the reviews and spending an entire century wondering how I've finally managed to write another chapter for this. It took a whole fucking age to write so I'm gonna go sleep now. Read and enjoy. Ta ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: won't be writing fan fiction if I owned it.**

* * *

It'd been a rough day. Hell it'd been a rough couple of days. Not exactly a week but long enough to get even the great Two Hands desperately hoping for a break in the action. So when she got a chance she took it and made a bee line straight to the nearest bar. However with the recent gunfights that had nothing to do with her, the Yellow Flag was once again nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. Bao of course still blamed her for even thinking about the building that once stood. He believed she was bad juju. But for now this shitty little bar would have to do. It had a jukebox and decent booze so at least that was a plus.

However there was no decent company. Dutch was at the boat checking her over for damages, Benny had decided to sleep for the next few days straight and Rock…well he'd just said he had some business to take care of. Of course he didn't tell her what it was; he was way too tight lipped about his personal activities. Revy just liked to believe her little boy had grown up. It did annoy her a bit though. Not much anymore but a little. What was it about waiting too long? Yeah she lost interest after a while. Maybe it was one of those new things are attractive shit theory. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Booze, solitude and crappy music could do that to you. You begin to reflect and remember and end up with these weird inner monologues. And arguments, yes weird arguments between those mini versions of yourself that sit on your shoulders and keep at it till the devil you pokes the angel you with its tiny trident of evilness and then the angel you squeals and bursts into tiny rose petals.

She pushed away the glass; it was messing with her head.

She set her elbows on the tacky red bar top and cradled her head, feeling the dull throbbing from when she'd taken a rifle butt to the back of the head. It wasn't enough to knock her out as the sad excuse of a mercenary later found out but a blow to the head still hurt like hell. She heard the door creaking open and then swinging back close, the hinges making an awful squeaking that did no good for her oncoming migraine. Heavy footsteps on the cheap wooden floor stopped halfway in from the doorway before moving towards her general direction. She peered up at the wall behind the bar, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't in the Flag and that the wall was just an old style dark wood cabinet instead of the mirror Bao had put up.

The footsteps stopped next to her, the stool was pulled back and a figure clad in all black sat down next to her. Revy rolled her eyes at the hooded jacket and motioned for the bartender to get another bottle of rum for herself and the person beside her.

"Way to be inconspicuous dumbass." She was glad for the company not that the glasses bitch needed to know that. "What's with the getup?"

"I don't have a lot of fans around here." The Latina said and took a sip of the chilled rum. The cold liquid running down her throat helped a little against the sweltering heat of the city. "You seem happy to see me." she teased the redhead.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just prefer not to drink alone." Taking a sip from her glass she turned to look at her crossing one leg over the other and putting an elbow on the bar to prop up her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business." She answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Revy cackled

"How many died?"

Roberta snorted at the assumption. "No one died, what do you take me for? A psychopath?" Revy raised a brow and shot her a look.

"What?" Roberta barked at the accusation. "Just had to settle a transaction for the Lovelace family."

"Ah ever the servant." Revy slammed her glass down on the counter and tossed some cash on the table.

"That's not enough bitch." The bartender moaned at her and she reached for her guns, promptly shutting him up.

"I'm going back to my place. You coming? I got a better stash than this shit." Revy ignored the Thai man swearing at her and looked to the Bloodhound for a reply. Roberta sighed and got up stretching her legs a bit "lead the way."

* * *

Revy pushed open the door to her apartment and stepped into the dark room before switching on the lights and tossed her guns onto a crate in the corner. Roberta followed suit and did the same albeit with a lot more grace. Pulling off the black hooded top she sighed in relief. It had been excruciatingly hot in the city and the double layers didn't help in the slightest. She looked around the well lit room as Revy kicked off her boots and poured them both a drink. It was extremely tidy compared to the last time she'd been here. The bed was pushed a little away from the wall and the air conditioner was working for once. She moved towards the bed and sat down next to the redhead. Taking the glass offered to her she moved into a far more comfortable position with her back against the metal headrest. That was new.

"Your bed is different." She looked at the redhead curiously who shrugged and guzzled down the alcohol directly from a bottle.

"Yeah. Broke the last one."

"How do you break a bed?"

"It was old as hell. Had some termite problem."

"Nice. Blame it on the bugs." Roberta rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm serious. There was a bug problem." She snorted and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to the Latina who refused. "What? You don't smoke?"

"I never felt the need for it." Roberta said, making the redhead snort in amusement.

"So you go ahead and get high on all that shit but you don't smoke?" Revy couldn't help but laugh at the logic behind that. "That's a little dumb don't you think?"

"At least I don't go around dressed like a hooker." She retorted and Revy's brows knit together in annoyance.

"Hah! You're one to talk. That maid get up sure as hell does it for some of those twisted fucks out there bitch." Revy cawed poking her index finger at her shoulder. Hard.

"At least I've got the sense to hide who I really am. And I will never be caught dead in those strips of cloth you call clothes."

"At least I have better taste in guns." Revy said.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but I believe it was you who wanted my shotgun for Christmas." Roberta smirked at the redhead.

"Tss. Sistema pistols are almost solid crap, though that throne is reserved for Noricos. And I wasn't serious damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do all of my jumping and combat rolls and shit with a shotgun slung on my back, huh?" Revy took another swig and was almost disappointed to see her bottle empty.

"I'm pretty sure my shotgun caused me no trouble with combat." Roberta narrowed her eyes at Revy. "Or maybe I'm just better than you."

"Don't make me laugh." Revy snarled

"Are you scared of a repeat of what happened last time?"

"You mean when I knocked you out?" Revy snarled back."In your dreams bitch."

"I'm not scared of you." Revy grinned at her, "We have a saying here in Roanapur. 'Anyone who lives here is already dead', once you catch a bullet you just get buried, that's all. Hence why we call it the 'City of the Walking Dead'. Once we arrive here, we'll die here, sooner or later. I just decided I'm gonna take as many of those fuckers with me as I can." She said as she reached for another bottle. Roberta shook her head at the redhead. Not wanting to indulge in philosophical arguments she went for the next best thing.

Or rather the next thing that she could think of.

"Why don't you drink from a glass? Is it too much to hope for some class from you?"

"You want class? Go give Dutch a visit." Revy said taking a swig from the new bottle. "All you get from me is company and booze."

The tall brunette sighed and emptied her glass before standing up straight and heading towards the bathroom when Revy piped up, "The plumbing's not working. You'll need to use the one in the hall."

"Where is it?"

"Third door to the right." Revy stretched out her legs "I think someone got shot in there last night so it might stink a bit." Roberta wrinkled her nose

"That's disgusting."

"No babe, that's Roanapur." Revy gave her a cheeky smile along with a shooing motion.

* * *

"What…are you doing?" to say Roberta was surprised to find the room in a mess was an understatement. She'd been gone to the bathroom, which was in fact stinking, for less than five minutes and the redhead's apartment looked as though it had had its own mini tornado.

The bed had been pulled further away from the wall and the clothes had been tossed out of the wardrobe carelessly. The bottles and glasses lay discarded in one corner and the drawers were emptied in heaps on the ground. She saw Revy hunched on the other side of the bed looking for something."

"I repeat. What are you doing?" she asked slowly and the redhead popped up and over the bed. She bounced lightly on her feet, her hands behind her back and gave her a disturbingly charming smile.

"Just looking for something." She said and almost skipped up to her and gripped her collar in both hands pulling her down for a kiss. Stunned the taller woman just stood there for a moment, surprised at the sudden change in the others demeanor before reciprocating the action. She buried a hand in the red hair and reached for her waist with the other but Revy grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to her neck.

Roberta deepened the kiss and Revy purred back in approval pulling her closer to the bed without breaking the kiss. Her hands left her collar moving up her neck and into her hair and she pushed herself up on her toes. Roberta broke the kiss as they reached the bed and pushed the redhead hard enough to make her fall flat on it, her legs dangling off the edge. Revy was flushed and breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with every breath as she scowled at Roberta.

"Well, this looks promising." Roberta grinned and put a knee on the bed between her legs and a hand on her hips holding her down. But Revy pushed her back and slipped out from under her, a cheeky grin on her face she pushed herself away from her and towards the head board.

"Not so fast bitch." she grinned as Roberta followed her up on hands and knees. Roberta smirked wider when Revy's back hit the headboard and she had nowhere left to escape. Leaning in closer she put both her hands on the metal bars on either side of Revy's head and ghosted her lips over hers before running her tongue over her ear. Pulling the earlobe between her teeth she sucked on it lightly before biting down hard enough to make the shorter woman gasp. The Latina grinned and whispered harshly into her ear.

"You're such a dyke, Two Hands."

"You're the one who started it." The redhead grunted in response. Wrapping her legs around Roberta's waist Revy put a hand on her arm and flipped them over to reverse their position. She'd manage to catch her off guard and Roberta let out a surprised squeak as her head hit the not so soft pillow.

"What the fuck?" Roberta growled at the redhead who now sat straddling her hips with both her hands on her shoulders, pushing her down. With a shit eating grin on her face as she leaned down and ran her tongue over her throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, making Roberta groan despite herself. Leaning up to meet her eyes, Revy winked at her before kissing her hard, pushing her tongue past her lips and running it over the roof of her mouth.

'Fuck it' Roberta thought and kissed back equally hard, their tongues fighting for dominance. She felt Revy run her fingers up her shoulders and scratch their way down to her wrists before intertwining with her own and pushing them up over their heads. She felt the something coil low in her belly when Revy pressed her body into her, grinding her hips against hers in a slow circular motion and gasped when she bit down on her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt the redhead press a feathery kiss against her throat, her lips surprisingly soft against the heated skin.

CLICK.

Roberta's eyes shattered open and she tugged at her wrists. Shit. She strained her neck to look up at her wrists now cuffed to the barred headboard, the metal warm against her wrists. She felt rather than saw Revy's victorious smirk before looking down at her accusingly.

"You tricked me you fucking bitch." She said as she gave her wrists another tug.

"Payback." Revy sang and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "You thought I'd forgive you for leaving me like that?" Roberta couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"I've been meaning to ask, how'd you get down?" Revy's smirk disappeared at that replaced by an annoyed scowl.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said and shook her head at the memory before smirking down at the brunette at her mercy. "I don't wanna talk at all." She gripped the hem of her tank top pulling it over her head and tossing it aside revealing a deep violet lacy brassier. Roberta noticed for the first time that the tribal tattoo extended to the swell of her breast.

"I never pegged you for someone who would wear lacy lingerie Two Hands."Roberta said.

"Hmm and here I thought you wanted some class." Revy teased standing over her. She unhooked the web belt and dropped her shorts with a flick of her hips revealing another deep violet garment and looked back at the brunette with a sly smile. "And call me Miss Rebecca."

"Hmm you know that's not gonna happen right?" Roberta laughed and Revy nodded as she kneeled back down and slipped her fingers under her shirt, pushing it up as she caressed the warm flesh of her stomach. Gripping her side with one hand while the other caressed her toned stomach she clawed her way down her waist to her hip making the brunette gasp and arch under her. Roberta could see Revy was pleased with herself, the shit eating grin plastered on her face was proof enough. Revy was right. The last time this happened she'd been the one to initiate it, Revy had been at her mercy, she would have argued that she's been a bit drunk and maybe a little frustrated. She'd needed the release and this time the tables were turned. She was the one at her mercy. Yes it was only fair, yes it wasn't half bad, hell she could say it was actually pretty good but she didn't need the cocky woman getting any funny ideas. And from her current situation it was clear that she already had some.

"Meh, it wouldn't suit you anyway." Revy shrugged and pushed the shirt all the way up her chest bunching it under her arms. She leaned down once again planting a kiss on her lips before making her way down her throat to her left breast, running her tongue over the nub she nipped at the swell of her breast, her hands caressed the Latina's stomach. With one hand she unzipped her pants and ripped off the belt, she felt Roberta lift her hips a little to aid in pushing them down her legs. She ran her calloused fingers over her panty clad crotch before pushing them down as well. With the other she grasped the other breast, teasing it, while she continued to nip at the other.

Roberta groaned at a particularly hard bite and pushed against the redhead's hand every time it ran over her crotch. But she never lingered long enough to satisfy. She shut her eyes and pressed harder against the redhead, craving more than what was being given. She gritted her teeth and snarled at her.

"Come on already." She heard Revy giggle at her desperation and growled low.

"C'mon Rosarita." Revy purred at her, "patience is a virtue." She pushed away a little and gripped the brunette's shirt with both her hands pushing it over her head up to her wrists. Revy leaned down kissing her again before making her way down her neck and chest to her navel flicking at it lightly with her tongue before moving further down to the juncture of her thighs. Looking up at the brunette she saw her looking back at her expectantly. Grinning she pushed her pants further down her legs and nuzzled her crotch before teasing her nub with light flicks.

Roberta bucked under her touch and gasped tugging at the cuffs; with each flick of Revy's tongue she felt the tension coil tighter in her gut. How long had it been again? She couldn't remember, didn't care either. She raised her knees and pushed her heels into the mattress forcing her hips against the redhead's face who pulled back just enough each time.

"Fucking tease." She pushed out through gritted teeth. And regretted it immediately as Revy pulled back and cocked her head to the side, seeming rather pleased with her self. It was such an innocent expression and yet Roberta wanted to strangle her right then, as well as fuck her senseless. Neither could be done with her hands tied though.

"I thought you had no need for filthy language." Revy continued and leaned over her with a hand at the side of her head, the other tracing its way down her well built body to where she desperately wanted it. She nuzzled Roberta's neck, teasing the entrance with her finger tips and grinned at the gasp when she pressed down on her clit. She was damn proud at the moment. She had the freaking bloodhound at her mercy. And damn it all if she didn't pay it all back. With interest. Tired of teasing she slipped two fingers into her, thoroughly enjoying the way the woman moaned and arched against her.

"Oh fuck." Roberta gasped and arched her back straining against her bonds, her eyes screwed shut she bucked in time with Revy's thrusting fingers. Revy increased the pace and she leaned up towards her, capturing the redhead's lips with her own in a sloppy kiss. She felt her moan into the kiss, noticed her breathing matched her own; shallow and rapid.

Breaking the kiss Revy pressed her face into the crook of her neck, her breath hot against Roberta's skin. She pressed herself against the woman beneath her and slipped her free hand under the soft fabric of her underwear to work on her own release. She pushed her fingers past her nub and straight into her soaking warmth with the palm of her hand pressed against her nub and ground her hips against Roberta. She moaned when she felt Roberta bite her ear and felt her release draw near. It was a fact, Revy got off on power trips. And this was one hell of a power trip.

Roberta hooked a leg around Revy's and pressed against her hand as she came tantalizingly close to the edge. Another thrust that hit a certain sweet spot and she was done for. Her breath hitched and she arched right of the bed. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Revy didn't quite stop her ministrations though and she jerked with each movement biting down on the redheads shoulder. She felt the redhead shudder as she too reached her release with a breathy curse.

Revy pulled back a little and landed on her back next to Roberta. Taking a moment to catch her breath she turned to the brunette and grinned.

"Well that was better than I expected." Roberta scoffed at that.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" Revy shrugged and leaned over to kiss her. Roberta kissed back and deepened the kiss running one hand through the red hair. Revy's eyes snapped open and she pulled away.

CLICK.

"What the fuck? You picked the cuffs you bitch!" she glared at Roberta as she tried to pull at her cuffed wrist while Roberta gripped her other hand forcing it up against the headboard as well, a few minutes of tugging and pushing followed where Roberta laughed and Revy swore.

CLICK.

"Hah! Take that, Four Eyes!" Revy cackled and flung a hairpin to the other side of the room. She pulled away from the headboard and felt a tug against her wrist as cold metal pressed against her skin and realization hit her. "Aww fuck."

"Well… you're an idiot." Roberta said nonchalantly tugging at her own cuffed hand.

"How is this my fault? You picked 'em before, pick 'em again." Revy bristled, annoyed.

"I would except you threw away my pin after you cuffed me just now." Roberta glared at her. "Smart move by the way."

"We could shoot the cuffs." Revy looked around for her guns and groaned when she saw them in the other corner.

"Where are the keys?"

"I didn't want you getting to them." Revy replied morosely. Roberta looked around and sighed heavily.

"I blame you for this."

"Just shut up. Okay?"

* * *

**So…that's it. I'm not too proud of this one. Anyway read and review.**


	3. Bow Down Some More, won't you?

**I am half embarrassed to post this update. Anyhow…thanks to my buddy on Deviant Art who suggested Linkin Park's System (Queen of the Damned) that really set the mood.**

**Also Spoot…I stole your line. You're awesome! I'M SORRY!**

**And here's your possessive fic buddy. You know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Fuckin' FUCK!**

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" The redhead snarled at the Latina. Her eyes unwavering as the woman pressed the gun against her throat, her own pressed into her gut in retaliation.

"I'm not the one with problems two hands." Her voice was harsh and laced with barely contained rage. She pulled back the hammer and once again Revy mimicked the movement.

Revy studied the woman's features. She was pissed; no beyond pissed, her lips pulled back in a snarl and she looked somewhat disheveled from the fight in the bar. The fight though entirely one sided had left its mark on her, a light bruise had formed on her jaw from a badly thrown right hook, the cut on her lip had stopped bleeding.

Hazel eyes widened as the realization hit her and she couldn't help the dry mocking laughter that slipped past her lips. She slipped her gun back in its holster and put her hands to her hips, cocking it to the right. Dark eyes narrowed at the woman, anger now tinged with slight confusion.

"Don't tell me. You're jealous, aren't you?" She spat "the fucking Bloodhound of Florencia is jealous 'cause some guy hit on me." She knew from the look in those dark eyes that she was right. The gun pressed harder against her throat but she gripped the barrel and shoved it away, her own anger spiking.

"What do you take me for?" She spat "You don't fucking own me. I can screw whoever I want whenever I want. You got that?"

The brunette grabbed the smaller woman by the shoulder and pushed her till her back slammed against the wall, the gun now shoved in her face. Her eyes flashed as she leaned close to the redhead and growled against her ear.

"That's where you're wrong Two Hands. You see, I hate to share what's mine."

"Oh? Since when did I become your private fucking property, you goddamned bitch?" Revy struggled to push the brunette away, one hand pushing against her shoulder while the other wrapped around the hand with the gun. But the brunette was far stronger and chuckled low. This time when she spoke her voice was lyrical yet dark.

"You're mine Two Hands. You became my property the moment I decided to fuck you."

"Get the fuck off me." Revy snarled back but hissed when Roberta's fingers dug into her shoulders.

"I own you Rebecca. Don't you dare forget it." she cooed into her ear running her tongue over her ear making her shiver.

"Fuck you." Revy hissed at her. Roberta grinned against her neck and pressed herself against the redhead.

"Gladly." She tossed her gun onto a crate, gripping one of the cutlasses she pulled it out of the holster, dropped it and kicked it away, pulling out the other she ejected the magazine in a fluid motion and tossed this one on the bed.

Revy watched the woman carefully, she'd gone soft; forgotten what the woman pressed up against her was capable of. She felt her calloused hands wrap around her wrists in an almost painful grip, pushing her arms over her head and up against the wall. Roberta leaned down to capture her lips but she jerked her head forward and it connected with the Latina's chin. The taller woman hissed and shifted both her wrists to one hand, her right twisted into her hair and jerked her head back sharply, eliciting a pained grunt from the redhead. She smirked, cupped her chin and pressed her mouth against Revy's, slipping past her teeth and ravaging her mouth.

Revy struggled against her grip. Even with one hand Roberta was stronger. Suddenly Revy panicked, her knee jerked up as if attempting to nail the woman in the crotch but with their position it was nothing more than a feeble and desperate attempt.

Roberta broke the kiss and grinned at the redhead, her eyes brimming with a fucked up concoction of lust, insanity and rage. Her skin was flushed and her breathing was ragged as she gripped Revy's chin and turned her face to the side. She ran her tongue up her throat before biting down hard enough to break skin. Revy gasped and jerked but the vice like grip of the brunette's left hand simply tightened further on her wrists.

"Whatcha gonna do? Rape me into submission?" Revy spat out hoping the twinge of fear would be mistaken for anger instead. Roberta laughed, slipping the fingers of her free hand into her shorts she teased Revy's heated skin, her tongue snaked out and traced Revy's bottom lip leaving a tingling sensation. Revy bit down on it lightly.

"No I'm going to make you beg for it."

"Like hell that'll happen."

"Oh please." The Latina chuckled against her collarbone and pushed down the redhead's shorts. Revy bucked her hips to make it harder not that it really made a difference.

"What's wrong Rebecca? Is that all you've got?" Roberta grinned, her finger teasing the redhead's nether lips. Running her finger tips over the heated skin she pressed her palm against the nub. Revy bit back a groan and leaned back resting her head against the wall, blinking rapidly to clear her head, unconsciously she ground her hips against the Latina's hand, her fingers twitched slightly as she half-heartedly tugged at her wrists.

Roberta let out a breathy laugh and nipped the redhead's neck, slipping two fingers into her hot tunnel she heard her breath hitch and felt her pulse quicken.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Revy's eyes shot open and her lips pulled back in a sneer. "You cheating bitch."

Roberta pulled away from her and slipped her slick fingers into her mouth, hazel eyes followed her every move as she leaned down to kiss the smaller woman. This time she kissed back and nipped on her lower lip, the brunette hissed as the cut on her lip opened up and filled their mouths with the tang of blood.

"All's fair in love and war." The taller women sang and Revy rolled her eyes at the childish excuse.

"Oh yeah?" she teased "Which is it? Love or war?"

"Take your pick."

Revy leant back against the wall, looking up at her wrists held tight above her head, the Latina continued to work her with her fingers, pressing light kisses against her jawline. She blinked a few times to clear her head as her words bounced about in her head. It was true, they'd started off as rivals who wanted nothing more than to see the other dead and maybe at some level that hadn't changed but this? What was this? A year back she would have shot anyone who even suggested the two being friends but then one day out of the blue, she'd shown up at her place, downed all her alcohol and proceeded to fuck her senseless. That had been half a year ago and that had kick started this new thing between them. It didn't make sense. What were they now? Fuck buddies? Frenemies with benefits? Were they friends? Booty call? She felt her face heat up with anger.

Did this make her a fucking booty call?

A curl of Roberta's fingers inside her warmth as she pressed her palm against her nub, her knees buckled and she bucked against the skilled hand.

"Ooooh fuck it."

"What was that?" the woman mumbled against her flushed skin. Her ministrations, however, never ceased. Revy noticed how she was deliberately hunched low to emphasize the difference in their size, how her eyes glittered with an insane glee, and the curve of her lips that showed more teeth than their current –situation- demanded.

"I pick war." She grinned and threw her whole weight forward, catching the woman off guard and forcing her to stumble back a few steps. Momentarily freed she lunged for the gun on her bed, if she remembered correctly a bullet would still be chambered but before she could reach it a hand grabbed her by the calf pulling her back. She landed hard and awkwardly at the edge of the bed, half off with one leg still in the Bloodhound's grasp. The cutlass was just inches away from her outstretched fingers. She forced her body up on her arms, pushing her free leg down on the wooden floor and pushed off as hard as she could towards the gun.

Roberta let go off her leg and she fell on the bed face first. She swiped the gun and turned to point it at the Latina who was already too close and her outstretched arm was already caught in a vice like grip. Again.

"This is getting embarrassing now. You might as well give up." The redhead growled and attempted to turn around but Roberta put her free hand on her outstretched shoulder, effectively trapping her in an arm bar. Revy wiggled but the brunette pushed down on her shoulder and a pained cry escaped her lips at the unexpected roughness. Her grip on the gun began to loosen as the woman increased the pressure and her back arched painfully till finally the gun simply slipped out of her hand and clattered to the ground. Suddenly her arm was released and she slumped on her face despite herself and groaned into the mattress. Roberta was right…it was getting embarrassing at this point. Her shoulder throbbed and the feeling returned in her fingers. She cradled the arm close to her chest and sighed. She missed what the other woman said.

"What?" she mumbled blearily into the sheets, another groan passed her lips as she felt her arms being dragged up again. There was a chuckle followed by the sound of something sliding against fabric and within moments her wrists were bound. Not to the headboard though. By something thinner that cut into her skin a little. Curious, she looked up at her wrists and found them bound together with a long black string she didn't recognize.

"what…?" her voice trailed off as she felt hands on her hips pushing her higher up onto the bed, her knees dragging against the mattress as the Latina pushed her onto her knees and face. She pushed up on her hands but was forced back down with a hand at the back of her neck.

"You wanted a war right?" she shivered when the woman leaned over her, trapping her under herself, the hand tightening behind her neck as she whispered in her ear before biting down on the lobe. "I'll give you war."

It was then that she realized the fuck up she was in. Clearly Roberta was drunk, far more than usual, otherwise she would never have picked a fight with the man at the bar. The possessiveness, the unnecessary use of strength, the insanity, the vulgar speech –well vulgar by Roberta-the-good-maid's standards- it all made sense. And though they'd fucked several times, she'd only been this drunk the first time. That had ended with her suspended by her wrists for a whole night. And now this. She wasn't afraid, per say, but she was uncomfortable. She couldn't see what the Bloodhound was doing and that made her anxious, her stomach turned in on itself and she felt her face go cold when she felt the cold tip of a blade pressing against the inside of her thigh.

"Look," she took in a shaky breath and turned her head a little to the side. "I don't know what's gotten into you but this isn't fun anymore."

"Oh?" her voice was breathy and soft against her shoulder but she didn't continue. The blade dug deeper, a whisper away from breaking skin and Revy shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth she pushed out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the pressure decreased just a little and trailed further up to the juncture of her thighs. She held her breath as it slipped under the fabric of her shorts, once again digging into soft flesh.

"Oh you'll see."

That breathy laugh again, it was almost mocking. Revy knew the woman could sense her nervousness and was making the most of it. Revy silently swore revenge, if she made it out of this alive that is.

The blade now warmed by her skin slipped closer towards her core, there was an awkward pressure and a loud rip. Revy's eyes snapped open as she felt her shorts being ripped to shreds. Nervousness forgotten she cried out in irritation.

"Hey bitch! The fuck are you doing!" she crowed trying to pull away as the brunette worked on slicing the thick fabric. She frowned as the shorts finally nearly fell off barely hanging on by threads. "Not everyone's loaded ya'know!"

"That's what you get for dressing like a slut in public, Rebecca." Roberta growled and with a hard tug that drew out a gasp from the bound woman, pulled away the tattered remains of her shorts.

"What the fuck did you…" she was cut off by the painful stinging sensation flooding her senses. She bit her tongue and tasted blood as the slap resounded in the room.

"Shit…what's wrong with you?"

It was a genuine question. She was genuinely curious. This thing tonight, it'd started with a fight, turned into a make out session, which had turned into something straight out of a nightmare and back again.

She felt her panties being pushed down her legs and smirked.

"See? Was that so difficult?" this time she knew it was coming, the hard slap on her ass hurt just as much as before but she bucked forward, rolling with the blow, lessening the impact. Oh she'd played this game before, she was pretty sure she could handle it. She arched her back and craned her neck to look at the brunette still leaning over her, the grip against her neck still tight but not uncomfortably so.

Roberta was straddling her hips, her body leaning over Revy's. Cerulean met hazel and the woman smirked down at her captive. Her hand slid up her neck to fist in the red hair pulling her up. Revy gasped sharply as her scalp stung but brought her hands under her till she was in a tripod position, her back arched further as Roberta pulled her head back till she reached her limit. Revy tried to focus on her breathing as a slight pain shot up her spin, she attempted to relax her back a little by pushing her hips back but found she couldn't; not with the brunette straddling her the way she was. So there she was; precariously balanced on her hands and knees, her spine extended as far as she could manage, her ass up, gritting her teeth as the discomfort grew with every breath she dragged in.

"Does it hurt?" her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at the brunette, smirking at her. Her cheeks felt cold and her voice was raspy as she wheezed out a reply.

"Go fuck yourself." The woman laughed and let go of the redhead who dropped back face first into the mattress. She curled in on herself a little in an attempt to ease her back and took in several deep breaths as her vision blurred from the blood rushing back to her face. She let out a howl when Roberta's hand connected with her ass yet again, hard enough to push her forward a bit, her face dragging on the scratchy cotton sheets.

"Such filthy language." Roberta cooed as she leaned forward again, her hands cupping Revy's core, teasing the nub with her finger tips, making her shudder against her touch. Her soothing touch disappeared for a split second and then it was back, the sharp pain went shooting up her core making the red head shriek into the mattress. Her fingernails dug into the sheets under her, a wet gasp escaped her as she caught her breath.

"You've been a bad, bad girl. Haven't you Rebecca?"

She swallowed a few times, her throat felt scratchy and her voice hoarse as she replied "You have no idea."

Revy felt her smile against her shoulder and sighed as a finger slid into her, stroking slowly but deep. Soon another followed and she bit her lip, humming in approval. The brunette bit down lightly on her shoulder and moved her fingers faster twisting them experimentally. Revy sighed as the pleasure continued to build slowly but steadily. She was nowhere near the peak but it felt good and she let her eyelids fall shut but they snapped open moments later when the brunette pulled her hand away abruptly. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman but was once again grabbed by hair and pulled back, this time only enough that she needed to shift her hands for support. She felt fingers against her mouth, pushing past her lips that fell open with surprisingly little resistance and then she tasted herself. The woman continued to push her fingers into her mouth, teasing the roof lightly, mimicking the ministrations she'd performed elsewhere just moments ago. Revy let her eyes fall shut, sucking on the invading fingers, biting down just enough to elicit a slight gasp from the women. She grinned, anticipating what followed, and when the hand connected with her flesh she moaned around the fingers.

"Look at you," Roberta chuckled, pulling her hand away from her mouth, grinning as the redhead followed after them for a split second.

"Are you so desperate?" she leaned over letting go of her hair and gripping her throat instead, pressing down slightly making the small woman gasp for breath. She rocked her hips against the redhead's, forcing her forward and then back again. Holding the redhead against herself, her back flush against her chest, Roberta reached around her front and slightly teased the nub before clawing her nails up her toned stomach till she reached the fabric of her tank top. Gripping it tightly she pushed it up past her breasts and cupped one breast in her hand kneading it hard enough to make the girl buck against her. She let go of her flesh and trailed back down to her crotch, teasing it gently, her fingertips parting the outer lips and stroking lightly. Her grip on her throat remained firm, though not uncomfortably so and she ground her thumb against the nub, slowly increasing the pressure.

Revy bucked against her hand, she felt lightheaded and giddy and oh so good, but she couldn't make a sound, not with her gripping her throat. All she could do was gasp and wheeze and move, urging the woman on to go farther than this, faster, harder. She wanted it harder and she took in a deep breath to speak but it came out in a rush of air as something coiled low in her gut and she shuddered against the brunette as she came undone abruptly.

"Ohhh…shhhit." Trembling, gasping, she slumped onto the bed for the millionth time this evening. There was no warning, no slow buildup to the climax it was sudden and abrupt. Her face flushed as she once again caught her breath. The warmth of the older woman oddly comforting.

"Hmm you like that?" the woman whispered against her ear, her hips still pushing her onto her knees with her ass in the air.

Revy didn't answer, she listened to the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears, the low humming of the AC and the soft lilting quality of her lover's voice. She sighed softly, feeling those long fingers caressing her upturned ass. So unlike Roberta that she couldn't help but smile a little.

**SMACK**

"Oh Fuuuuck!" she moaned loudly jerking forward, already turned on again from a single action. An action that would have –and should have- angered her, made her fight back or toss around death threats like a child with confetti any other time. That action turned her on, made her squirm and buck against the woman. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What are you doing to me?" her voice a choked sob, though she wasn't upset or angered.

"I told you Two Hands…" the brunette grinned against the small of her back, running her fingers over the curve of her hips before dipping down her thighs and scratching up to her ass. "I own you."

Revy groaned as calloused fingers kneaded her ass, pushing her forward and then pulling her back, rocking her on her knees. She felt the woman press her face against her core, tongue running over her in a slow languid stroke making her arch her back and mumble incoherently. Again and again the slow strokes pushed her forward, her neck hurt and she groaned into the sheets.

"What?"

She shivered as the vibrations travelled from the Latina's mouth and up her core. "Fuck me…"

"Say please." Roberta teased, pressing a suckling kiss against her core.

"God dammit!" Roberta laughed and bit down on her nub making her gasp in pain. Or was it pleasure? She couldn't tell the difference anymore. She squirmed on the bed attempting to get comfortable, but the brunette held her in place, forcing her to stay on her knees. She pushed against her, almost grinding herself against her face.

"Fuckin' please…" she ground out, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Please what?" Revy sighed and closed her eyes at that.

"Please fuck me." It was barely a whisper but with that the bed creaked under the shifting weight as the brunette hopped off with surprising elegance. A moment later she was back with a long phallic object and Revy licked her lips in anticipation.

"So…Madam," Revy smiled and wiggled her hips enticingly "What've you got planned?"

"Oh don't worry, Rebecca…" The brunette crawled back on top of her, snapping open her buckle and shucking off her own pants and shirt. "You're gonna be punished just as you deserve to be."

She leaned down once again snapping open her hair tie till scarlet pooled around the smaller woman's face. Long fingers slipping into red strands and tugging hard enough to lift her off the bed, lips wet against taut neck, she bit down.

"You deserve to be punished, don't you?"

"Shit…yeah. I need to be fuckin' punished."

"By the time I'm done with you…" Roberta paused mid-sentence, one hand teasing her lover's core with the tip of the toy before pushing it in and making her gasp. Oh yes…tonight was going to be oh so much fun! A wide grin crossed her face "you'll be in church begging for forgiveness for everything I'm gonna make you do tonight."

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAA!**

**Should I continue? I would if you want to read more but I'm pretty happy with this too. ESPECIALLY since this started as a funny drabble that turned into a one-shot. Leave a PM for ideas, leave a favorite and review! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**PS- Forgive me Spoot…catch you in a few days!**


End file.
